Conventionally, for sashless door-type automobiles such as a hard top, research and development of weather strips with various structures has been conducted in order to improve sealing properties, sound insulating properties, and the like at a peripheral section of an opening in a body of such an automobile.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Tokukaisho No. 59-106320 (Publication date: Jun. 20, 1984) discloses a door weather strip which includes a base section and a hollow lip. The door weather strip is arranged such that (i) a stay is provided inside a hollow section of the hollow lip and (ii) a lip is provided in a midway section of the stay, which lip has been integrally molded with the stay so as to protrude toward an exterior of the automobile. After a peripheral section of door glass starts to come into close contact with a lip supporting wall, on an automobile exterior side, of the hollow lip, a tip of the lip presses the lip supporting wall from inside the hollow section, so that the peripheral section of the door glass and the lip supporting wall are brought into contact with each other with increased force. This improves sealing properties and sound insulating properties.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication Jitsukaihei No. 4-79721 (Publication date: Jul. 10, 1992) discloses a weather strip for a rear door which weather strip includes a rear pillar section and a roof section. The weather strip for a rear door is arranged such that (i) a lip-like sealing section is provided at a tip of a portion of a base of each of the rear pillar section and the roof section which portion is on an interior side and (ii) a lip-like portion protruding toward each base is provided on a surface of the lip-like sealing section which surface is on the interior side. Further, in a state where an upper end of door glass is in elastic contact with a hollow sealing section which has been integrally molded with the base, the door glass presses the lip-like sealing section toward the interior side, and in accordance with the pressing, a tip of the lip-like portion of the lip-like sealing section comes into elastic contact with the base, so that reactive force from the base is exerted to the tip. This brings the door glass and the lip-like sealing section into close contact with each other with increased force. Accordingly, sealing properties and sound insulating properties are improved.